Unplanned Descent
by chibijem
Summary: Starish and Quartet Night are involved in a stage accident...


Unplanned Descent

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

The seven members of Starish along with their former senpais were currently rehearsing with the new stage set-up that had been constructed for their upcoming joint tour. Saotome had decided to put both of his wildly successful groups together for a set of performances.

"Ano, are they sure those things are safe?" Kurusu Syo asked, looking at the tall structures on the stage. Starish and Quartet Night were supposed to repel down them for their entrance.

"Chibi-chan, I thought we cured you of your fear of heights?" Jinguji Ren, hands in his pockets, came up to the shortest member of the group.

"I am not short!" The hat loving Syo rebutted. "And you all did; but these…." He let the thought hang as he raised a hand toward the towers.

"Saotome always has to come up with the most out-of-this world ideas for our concerts." Aijima Cecil mused, joining the two.

"I think he may have gone a bit too far with this one." Hijirikawa Masato added, standing next to Agnapolis' prince.

"I am sure he would not risk us, no matter how outrageous this idea is." Shinomiya Natsuki assured his groupmates, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his straight nose.

"I guess we should at least give it a try." Ittoki Otoya said with a sigh, walking up to one of the structures.

"Just who approved of this ludicrous notion?!" Camus demanded, coming onto the stage with the rest of Quartet Night.

"I do not recall seeing anything like this during our meetings." Mikaze Ai offered, making his way towards Starish's guitarist.

"We're not going to get anything done standing here," Kurosaki Ranmaru shook his head and followed the android.

"Well….Shall we?" Kotobuki Reiji gestured to the members of Starish.

"Get ourselves killed?' Ichinose Tokiya finished, shaking his head. He followed the rest of the group; he came up and was helped into a safety harness along with the others. "Well at least we have these." He added, fingering the straps over his shoulders.

"Are you sure we get to keep them?" Ren asked, his deep voice full of doubt.

"Not helping, Ren." Syo muttered as a stage hand helped adjust the fit of his own safety gear.

"Ne, Haru-chan?" The bespectacled member called out. "Do you remember anything of this during our meetings?"

Nanami Haruka was seated in the audience, studying the goings-on with some trepidation. "Iie. I think Saotome-sama meant this as one of his famous surprises." Her attention drawn to the man once known as Hayato as he sent her a wan smile. "I'm sure you do though—get to use the safety equipment, I mean."

"At least until we learn how to do this." Starish's pianist added with little confidence.

"You never know: it could be fun." Reiji suggested, tossing his hat to one side.

"Fun?" The royal member of Starish asked, incredulity in his voice. "Fun is lazing the day away doing nothing. Fun is meeting fans, fun is singing on solid ground. This," he looked up at the tower that ascended into the darkness of the ceiling. "Is not fun." He finished emphatically, looking at the men around him.

"For once, I am in complete agreement with Aijima." Camus stated sourly.

For the next couple of hours, they all learned how to get in and out of the safety gear. The instructors wanting them to get used to wearing the contraptions. Then there were demonstrations on repelling, making the singers even more wary of the endeavor. During the lunch break, they all sat around the stage discussing matters.

"Maybe we can talk Shacho out of this idea?" Syo put out the idea that was on everyone's minds.

"He'll just come up with a rebuttal; make us feel good about it." Ren replied, taking a bite of rice.

"He has this way…" Masato added, sipping at his tea.

"There has to be something we can do? I am _so_ not alright with this." Natsuki joined in the dissension.

"Maybe there's something in our contracts?" Otoya suggested, biting into a piece of fried pork. "There has to be some sort of clause."

"An insurance clause?" Tokiya offered, swallowing the bite he had taken.

"Exactly." Reiji affirmed.

"There is usually one concerning deliberate endangerment while undertaking a tour or other project." Camus offered.

"I'm not even sure it would cover our own management doing the endangering," Masato added.

"Doesn't Shining normally take care of those types of contracts?" Ai asked the group.

"Did anyone actually see a contract or policy?" Cecil looked to his friends, emerald eyes growing more concerned.

"Shacho probably excluded himself from that type of clause anyway." Syo said.

"Shimatta! We are done for!" Ranmaru fell back onto the stage. "We are so dead."

"Ran-ran, you shouldn't even say things like that." Reiji said in rebuke, tapping his chopsticks against his plate.

"Perhaps, if you all went to him…?' Haruka encouraged. "Surely he cannot ignore all of you and your concerns." She dropped a grape into Tokiya's mouth.

"Lady, you of all people know how underhanded he can be." Ren replied. "Remember before Starish's debut?" He reminded her.

She lowered her sun kissed eyes, "Hai." She said softly; she had been so hurt by Saotome's refusal to let her debut with the group she brought together. She looked up again and met the gazes of her singers, which now included the four members of Quartet Night. "Things are different now: we all have some bargaining power. We are no longer just starting out; both groups are popular and sell well. He cannot just ignore us."

"We'll never know unless we try reasoning with him." Tokiya said.

XXX-xxx-XXX

Two days later found all eleven men shrugging into the safety harnesses again. "Well, we tried." Tokiya reiterated the thought for what seemed like the hundredth time since they had spoken to the founder of Shining Entertainment.

"For all the good it did." Syo replied.

"We will just have to do the best we can." Natsuki encouraged.

Tokiya strode to the edge of the stage and turned to look at the towers. He looked down upon orange curls when the love of his life joined him. He laid an arm across her slim but strong shoulders. "What are you thinking?" He asked, turning back to the stage structure.

"I'm thinking it will be a miracle if none of you get hurt trying this." She admitted. "I'm scared." She finished, her voice going soft.

"Kohitsuji-chan." The resident saxophonist joined the couple. "We'll be as careful as we can. The experts are making sure of it." He tried reassuring her and, in turn, himself. The composer just nodded. "Icchi, what are _you_ thinking?" He noticed his mate's steely eyes roaming over the intimidating assemblies.

"Do they look straight to you?" Tokiya asked.

Ren turned to gaze at the towers. "They look alright." He turned back to the once and current idol. "They do check them every day." He reminded the raven haired vocalist.

Tokiya nodded and shook his head. "Hai, wakata. I'm probably just being paranoid."

Haruka, always in tune with her love, looked up at him. "You feel something." She asserted. "You should ask the crew to go over them again." She told the two men who had once been adversaries but were now the closest of friends.

"I'll go ask." Ren offered and sauntered away.

Tokiya shook his head again, "I'm just being…."

"Cautious." The founder of Starish finished. "You care for every single one of them. You have a feeling and there is no harm in asking the techs to double check." She raised a hand and cupped her lover's strong jaw. "You are being you." She raised up on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Mmmmmmm," was all the singer could manage, losing himself to Haruka's caress.

"Break," Ren called out, chuckling as he rejoined them. "I asked the hands to go over them again. They said they would be happy to."

"Arigato, Jinguji-san."

"Lady, it was no problem. My neck is stuck out there just like everyone else's." He quickly reached out and grabbed Tokiya's safety harness when the singer stepped too close to the edge of the stage. "Careful, Icchi."

Tokiya turned his head and looked down at the floor, many feet away. "Arigato, Jinguji."

"We don't want to lose you that way."

"Or any way at all." Haruka took ahold of his arm and led him away from the precipice.

A few hours later, the men from both groups had each had a turn repelling down, even Syo who had balked the entire way down. Their instructors with them on each trip giving tips and reminders.

"That wasn't too bad." Ranmaru said after his second trip down.

"I do not think I will make this a habit." Ai added, removing his harness.

"I agree with you there completely, Ai-chan." Natsuki joined the group.

"Totally there." Syo emphasized, watching as Ren and Masato finished and disengaged from the secure ropes.

Waiting for their turn, Tokiya, Otoya and Reiji stood atop the last tower, Tokiya getting secured for the trip down. He looked up at his companions, "Did you feel that?" He asked, looking down at the platform they were standing on.

"Feel what, Tokki?" Reiji's gray eyes showed his concern.

"I thought I felt a shudder."

"Maybe we should get off this thing and have them look at it again?" Otoya suggested, his rosy eyes growing fearful.

Just then, they all felt the wood beneath their feet sink a bit. "Perhaps that would be best." The senpai replied, already moving to the edge to begin the climb down.

One of the crew called up asking what was happening when they all noticed the three moving to begin the trip down. "The platform gave a bit just now." Tokiya called down, monitoring Reiji and Otoya on their descents. As he started his own, he heard the structure creak and groan as the metal began giving way. He could hear his friends yelling and felt himself falling…..

The rest of Starish and Quartet Night rushed to the debris pile when it settled, waving the dust in the air away. The stage manager rushed to call for medical assistance while the crew and musicians began digging through the wreckage.

"Tokiya! Otoya! Reiji!"

Camus and Ren carefully clambered to the top and started removing pipes and broken pieces of wood. "Ikki? Icchi?" The sparkling blue eyes of Starish's saxophonist now held concern and fear.

"Kotobuki!" Camus called out as he tossed a bent pipe to a stage hand who was helping clear away the wreckage. He quickly cleared away the mess when he saw a hand reaching out to him. "Reiji." The blonde duke clasped the hand firmly but gently. "How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm not sure," the senpai to Otoya and Tokiya replied. "I think mostly bruising; I'm not feeling too much pain at the moment." He added. "Otoyan is just there." He instructed Ren, Syo and Cecil who had joined them. "I think he's unconscious." He told them as he was pulled gingerly to his feet.

As Camus helped him down to where Ai waited, the three members of Starish continued their digging. "Careful." Cecil advised, taking pieces of wood and pipe and handing them down.

"Otoya." Syo called out when the red head came into view. They could see their guitarist had a cut near his hairline and was, indeed, unconscious. "Do we wait for the EMTs or try getting him out on our own?"

"The way this pile is shifting, I don't think we can wait." Ren answered as he wiped his brow. "We still need to find Icchi."

"Jinguji-san? Ambulances are on their way as well as a rescue team." Haruka called out as she helped Reiji to a chair.

"I don't think we have the time, Kohitsuji-chan."

"The debris is unstable, Haruka." Cecil told her. "We really need to find Tokiya and get him and Otoya out quickly."

"What happened?!" Shining Saotome yelled when he entered the performance hall and saw the destruction on the stage.

"Your surprise went awry." Masato informed their manager as he wet a cloth and handed it to Haruka so she could clean away the dust from Reiji's boyish face.

The music executive had the good sense to look abashed and shed his jacket and moved to help extricate the singers, much to everyone's surprise. They managed to free Otoya who was still unaware. By then, medical personnel had arrived and started treating the two who had already been found. The four men still searching for the unofficial leader of Starish were carefully picking their way and removing what was left of the collapsed tower. Haruka peered through the mess, trying to catch a glimpse of her love. "Syo-kun, I think he's about a meter in front of you!" She called out.

"I see him, Nanami." Syo turned and smiled at her. "We'll have him out in no time." With the rescue team's assistance, they did indeed, have the tall singer quickly out and braced on a backboard. Haruka kneeling next to him, trying to stay out of the EMT's way.

"You'll be fine," Starish's composer and founder assured Tokiya.

"Hai," he grimaced when one technician started examining him. He lifted his eyes to meet the worry in Haruka's sun kissed ones. "I don't think anything is broken-this time." He joked.

"How can you….?" She began and then giggled softly. "I guess you not too badly hurt if you can joke about this." She squeezed his hand.

"Care to explain what happened?" Saotome asked the stage manager as he watched as his performers being treated.

XXX-xxx-XXX

Several hours later, members of both groups were gathered in Otoya's hospital room. He had borne the brunt of the accident; the worst being a broken leg and a concussion. "How is Shacho taking this?" He asked, shifting on the bed, trying to get comfortable.

"Surprisingly well." Natsuki replied, moving to place a pillow behind the red head's back.

"He looked fairly upset." Cecil said, taking another cushion and carefully maneuvering it under the casted leg.

"I cannot believe he apologized to us," Ranmaru shook his head, running a hand through his gray hair.

"I am sure that this is a first for him." Ai added.

"Well, he needed to learn a lesson." Syo threw out his opinion.

"I just wish we did not have to pay his price," Tokiya sighed as he also tried getting comfortable in his own seat. He had severely bruised ribs, other contusions and some cuts, one of which required stitches in his leg.

"At least we'll recover," Reiji grimaced as he moved in his chair. He, like Tokiya, had bruised ribs, contusions and cuts plus a twisted knee which was now in a brace.

"Gomen ne, you didn't get your miracle, Lady," Ren addressed their composer from his place on the window sill.

"Iie," the only female replied. "I'm just glad everyone will heal."

"Arigato, Kouhai-chan," Reiji reached out and took her hand.

"You'd best watch out, Kotobuki." Camus warned from the chair nearest the door. "Ichinose is watching."

"Oh, Tokki doesn't mind, do you?" Gray eyes met steel blue.

"Not right at this moment." The once and current idol replied.

Just then Shining Saotome entered the room without his usual largess. "The cars are here to take you all home." He informed them. The uninjured stood and wished Otoya a good night as he was remaining; the doctors wanting to keep him for observation overnight.

Camus and Ranmaru got Reiji to his feet between them, "We will see you tomorrow, Otoyan." The always happy member of Quartet Night said. "Get some rest." He hobbled out between his groupmates followed by Ai, who was carrying a set of crutches.

"Let us know if you need anything." Masato told the red head.

"We'll bring whatever you need in the morning." Syo added, squeezing Otoya's uninjured foot.

"You just get some rest, Ittoki-kun." Natsuki smiled as he rested a hand on the guitarist's shoulder.

"No chasing the nurses, Ikki." Ren teased as he stood beside Tokiya's chair, waiting to help their unofficial leader when he rose.

"Is there anything we can get you before we leave?" Cecil asked, moving to the foot of the bed.

"A quick cure for all that ails me?" The laid-up member of Starish joked.

"Gomen ne, Otoya," Tokiya apologized as he carefully stood, wincing when the stitches in his leg pulled. "I'm sorry you are hurt but…."

"You're just glad it wasn't you this time." Otoya finished, smiling at his former roommate. "It was just my turn. There's no need to be sorry; I'll heal."

"If anyone is sorry, it is me." Saotome stated from the doorway. "I should have listened to your concerns. I will make an effort to do so in the future, yakusoku."

"And we will remind you if you do not, Shacho." Ren told their manager as he moved under Tokiya's arm to help brace his friend.

"You could not have foreseen what would happen, Saotome-sama." Haruka told him. "No one is at fault; but next time please take our feelings into more consideration, ne?

The executive just nodded and quietly told Otoya good night before leaving the room.

"My, my, that makes twice in a single day." Masato observed, looking out into the hallway, blue eyes following their manager's progress down the corridor to catch up with Quartet Night.

"He must really feel bad." Syo mused, placing his hat on his head.

Haruka turned back to Otoya, "If you think of anything you need or just want to talk…"

"You're only a phone call away." The red head finished her sentiment. "Arigato, Nanami." He clasped her outstretched hand.

Later that evening, the rest of Starish and Quartet Night were watching a movie. The rest of the day had been busy taken up with rearranging schedules. With three members injured, the tour had been postponed. Investigators had visited asking about the accident and taking statements. Reiji had given in to the aches and pain in his knee and taken the pain medication he had been prescribed and slept for a couple of hours.

Saotome came into the room, taking in Reiji and Tokiya sitting on separate couches, both with their legs propped up. "I have the revised schedules," he announced to the assemblage. "The changes include personal appearances, interviews and the like. I have only taken it out four weeks. We can take a look at it again in a few days to see if changes or other amendments are needed.' He added.

"Why so generous?" Ren asked, pausing the movie.

"Mr. Ichinose, Mr. Kotobuki and Mr. Ittoki will all need time to heal, the latter needing the longest convalescence," the president of Shining Entertainment explained. "I want everyone to have that time and be in tip top shape before even considering recommencing tour preparations."

"Arigato, Shacho." Both Tokiya and Reiji replied.

"Just enjoy the free time now because later on you will all be very busy," the executive warned then turned serious. "Again, I am truly sorry this happened and you two were hurt." He bowed to all of them, left the schedules and exited the room.

"Did I hear right?" Syo asked.

"I think my system may go into shock," Ren joked, laying a hand on his broad chest.

"That's three times in one day." Masato's voice was laced with incredulity.

"This is a learning experience for him." Ai echoed the earlier sentiment.

"One he will benefit from," Camus added.

"One can hope." Ranmaru said from where he sat on the floor, back against the couch Reiji was seated on.

"This scared him," Natsuki observed.

Haruka entered and sat next to Tokiya. "Is Otoyo all right?" He asked after his former roommate.

"Hai he just wanted to talk a bit." Starish's composer answered, taking her love's hand in hers.

"How did he sound?" Cecil queried.

"Tired," the founding member started. "He said he had already been visited by a physical therapist and even walked around a bit with some crutches."

"How did he do?" Ren reached into a bowl of popcorn.

"He said he needs a lot more practice." Haruka giggled softly.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, the first time I had to use those things, I practically fell on my face." Tokiya confessed. "It's not easy."

"Tell me about it.' Reiji groaned, thinking about his attempts earlier in the day.

"You didn't fall." Camus reminded him.

"Only because Shinomi and I were there." Ren stated.

"To which you have my undying gratitude," the boyishly handsome member of Quartet Night told the two.

"You were not that bad, Kotobuki-san." Haruka encouraged.

After midnight found everyone in their respective rooms. Haruka bustled about Tokiya's, making sure he had what he needed and was as comfortable as she could make him. "Are you sure you don't need anything else, anata?"

"Just you." Was his answer.

She smiled, "Give me just a minute." She leaned over her lover in the bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Mere minutes later she was carefully snuggled into his side, arm draped over his muscled chest. All the while being careful of the singer's injuries. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore and achy." The idol honestly answered.

"It could have been a lot worse."

"Hai, but it wasn't, thankfully." Tokiya replied, tightening his arms around the love of his life.

"Hopefully Saotome-sama has learned his lesson." Haruka fervently hoped their manager had.

"At least for a while." The injured vocalist replied.

"Well he now has time to rethink your entrance for the performances," the composer mused.

"He will have to be satisfied with all of us already on stage when the curtain rises." Tokiya offered. "We have already all agreed on it."

"Shining Saotome doing something simple?! However will he take it?" Haruka laughed.

"Another learning experience," the unofficial leader of Starish replied. He ran a long finger tenderly down the peachy softness of his lover's cheek. "We are about to have one."

"Oh?" Haruka smiled lovingly at him.

Tokiya nodded, raven locks flowing around his head. "How to make love in my condition." He pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm sure we will find the way."

They did.

FIN


End file.
